Relics of the Force
by Diminished Comet
Summary: The Force has awakened! Now the Light Side led by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and his apprentice Rey must battle the death-dealing knights of the Dark Side led by Kylo Ren and his evil master Supreme Leader Snoke, in a race to retrieve an all-powerful force artefact. Both Rey and Kylo Ren are destined to clash but discover love and hate can be difficult to untangle.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Episode VII-2 - Relics of the Force**

The Republic is in turmoil, due to the destruction of the Galactic Senate  
on the Hosnian System by the First Order's terrifying STARKILLER BASE.

Although this weapon was destroyed by a band of valiant resistance fighters,  
the First Order led by SUPREME LEADER SNOKE has continued to brutally conquer  
system after system. Foremost amongst these evil agents are the Knights of Ren,  
led by the powerful KYLO REN, who is determined to wipe out the Republic and  
destroy what remains of the old Jedi order.

Recently elected Republic chancellor LEIA ORGANA along with rebel leaders  
POE DAMERON and FINN are trying desperately to pull together alliances and  
build a fleet to combat the looming threat.

In an effort to halt the advance of the Dark Side, Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER  
and his apprentice REY have embarked on a quest to find a legendary relic which  
can bring balance to the force.

 **Prologue**

Kylo Ren leaned impassively on the handrail of the command platform on the bridge of the Star Destroyer Bismarck.

He could hear General Hux, who was standing some way behind him barking some curt orders to a subordinate that Ren did not recognise. He turned to see the man hastily salute and hurry down the steps into one of the many alcoves where the brightest and (most importantly) loyal officers of the First Order diligently carried out their duties.

All around him there was a hub of activity and noise… A group of officers were in heated discussion on recent test results on the laser cannons; apparently they had improved beam intensity by 10% and were anxious to improve upon this further. He could see the legs of a radar technician jutting out from a bulkhead, a toolbox full of hypo-spanners nearby and the faint light of sparks coming from within. Yes, he thought, being able to detect those irritating rebel scum ships needed to be a priority. There had been too many guerrilla raids on their ships and bases of late which could easily have been prevented if they had been detected earlier. As much as he despised Hux, he could not fault him on the plans he had made for their upcoming military strategy.

Ren turned his gaze to the operations station just below the command platform. The young private who sat there was busily keying in codes on the console. The private's eyes darted left and right as he was reading the data on his screen. Ren smiled to himself as the private suddenly looked upward and realised he was being monitored. Alarm darted across the man's face which quickly turned back to the console and Kylo Ren could feel the fear coming off him in waves.

He could sense the fear of the entire bridge. His skill using the force allowed him to tap into the psyche of the entire ship when it came down to it and he enjoyed the delicious feeling of power this gave him.

He knew the military wing of the First Order did not agree with the special favour bestowed by the Supreme Leader to himself and his order of knights. High ranking officers usually took years to earn their insignias whereas the Knights of Ren were relatively young and not bound to the strict hierarchy enforced by General Hux. Strangely Hux himself seemed to be the exception to that rule as he was not much older than Ren. He absently wondered how he had managed to rise so high in such a short space of time.

Anyway, nobody here was going to argue the point of the Knights' privilege when they could summarily be impaled on a lightsaber or have their neck snapped with the wave of a hand. His reputation preceded him and Ren had learned that this was sometimes all that was needed to get what he wanted. He was confident in his reasoning, for he had learned from the example of his revered grandfather and he experienced a feeling of pride from this. It was said that Lord Darth Vader had leisurely choked even high ranking imperial Admirals and Moffs as their crew looked on dumbstruck. If what he had heard from the older surviving imperial captains could be believed (and he was sure it was true) just the sight of Vader's domed helmet and flowing cape alone could make even the most hardened stormtrooper piss in his armour.

"You were wise grandfather," he thought to himself and sighed. Would he ever be able to live up to Lord Vader's legendary status? Ren hated his self-doubt which had been plaguing him ever since the destruction of Starkiller Base… ever since that wretched scavenger girl… he could not even bring himself to think her name had bested him in that duel. He could hear his own angry breathing reverberate through the mask that he wore.

The mask was metallic with an elongated front-piece and a black visor framed by sleek silver ridges. He knew it was terrifying to behold and reminded everyone he dealt with that he was the grandson of a powerful Sith. Of course it was a replica and not his original mask, which had been lost on Starkiller Base along with a great deal of other artefacts and equipment thanks to that girl and her rebel friends!

Kylo Ren also wore the flowing black robes which his knights as well as the Supreme Leader's acolytes clothed themselves in as a testament to their devotion to the dark side of the force. His attire exaggerated his already tall build and with the hood of his robe hung over his mask, he cut a very striking and intimidating figure.

"You're a monster!"

The memory of those words came unbidden as they always did. "Curse that little bitch!" Even now she continued to haunt his thoughts. He had feltcompassion for her and had offered to teach her the ways of the force. Instead of accepting, she had responded with disgust and tried to kill him.

He could not recall a time that had been so humiliating that he could compare to that day. To have that bastard Hux stood sneering over him laying bloodied and broken in the snow as the ground cracked and the base exploded around them. He remembered the venomous quips very well.

"Drag this pathetic shit on board the shuttle quickly and prepare to evacuate the base. Someone pick up that broken lightsaber too, the Supreme Leader will want it repaired."

Ren believed that Hux thought he was unconscious at the time. It was true his vision had been cloudy, but he had heard him. He had also felt that boot that kicked his side just before he was carried away by a group of stormtroopers and blacked out.

His thoughts jerked back to the present. "Enough!" he admonished himself sharply. He must not dwell on the past. His wounds had now all healed and he had rebuilt his lightsaber using a more powerful configuration. But most importantly of all by slaying his foolish and weak father Han Solo, the Supreme Leader had finally deemed him worthy of receiving the most advanced and deadly Dark Side teachings. He was now in possession of force techniques that he could scarcely have imagined existed prior. He particularly favoured the skills he had perfected relating to torture and pain, which he'd thought himself a master of before, but oh how wrong he had been there! He let out a small laugh, which through the mask sounded low and menacing. A few of the bridge officers looked hurriedly at their feet.

Ren was eager to test out his new skills on Hux… and on the girl as well!

He turned to the large viewport windows on the bridge, he sensed through the force that they were about to come out of light speed.

Sure enough the mottled space turned to starlines and abruptly a large orange-coloured globe filled the bridge with a hazy glowing light. It was the planet Jakku.

Seeing the desert planet again stirred up more troubling memories which gave him the urge to ignite his lightsaber and smash the glass to smithereens. His leather-gloved hands clenched tightly and he calmed the passions welling inside of him. "Not yet," he told himself. "Focus!"

The Jakku system was the first port of call in a complex plan that would allow the First Order to crush the remaining wretches on the Galactic senate and destroy Luke Skywalker's precious Jedi order once and for all. Supreme Leader Snoke had formulated the strategy personally and given explicit instructions to Kylo Ren and General Hux on what was required of both of them. The Supreme Leader was well aware of Ren's past weaknesses, he could not afford any further perceived failures; otherwise his master might decide that he has outlived his usefulness and replace him with one of the other knights or worse yet… give favour to General Hux!

He heard a robotic voice address him and turned away from the viewpoint to face the speaker. It was a silver protocol droid. "Lord Kylo Ren the imperial shuttle KOR2017 is due to dock in landing bay six in approximately fifteen minutes, 0800 hours standard Jakku time." it said politely.

Ren nodded. "They are punctual as always," he thought.

He briskly descended from the command platform, the soles of his tailored black leather boots clattered against the metal stairs and clicked upon the smooth polished floor of the bridge. When he reached the blast doors, a nearby stormtrooper quickly pressed the release so he could smoothly glide through unhindered. He smirked under his mask as the blast doors closed and he subsequently felt the collective relief of the bridge crew.

Droids darted in and out of the doors and connecting passageways as Kylo Ren walked down the central corridor of the ship. He had often lamented that he could not control the intricate electronic minds of these constructions with the force in the same way as most organic creatures. He had encountered some droids which seemed to have distinct personalities and almost seemed to be alive. How useful it would be for example to take control of the cybernetic brain of a certain BB unit and have it eviscerate its hotshot x-wing pilot master? He allowed himself another cracked smile. He would muse on that thought more later on he promised himself.

When he arrived at landing bay six, the largest hangar area on the Bismarck, he was pleased to see that a suitable reception had been arranged. There were 12 rows of stormtroopers on both sides of the bay in pristine white combat gear. All perfectly aligned and standing to stiff attention with blasters held respectfully upright against their left shoulders.

He could see the shuttle approaching from the blackness of space at the end of the bay and he heard the controller call for the shield to be lowered to allow shuttle KOR2017 to land. Ren started to calmly stride across the clear space between the silent stormtroopers to the reserved landing pad. He saw the large frame of Captain Phasma standing just beyond the front row, dressed head to toe in gleaming chrome plate. She did not normally attend the arrival of visiting transports, but the importance of the visitors coming aboard demanded that the head of the garrison be present on this occasion.

The First Order shuttle touched down on to the landing pad perfectly, hardly making any noise at all. The design was similar to his personal ship. It had long bat-like wings which were now starting to rise vertically as the craft started to power down. Steam hissed from the engines as a hatch opened and a ramp slowly lowered to the deck.

Kylo Ren stood still and waited expectantly. Out of the steam stepped three dark figures. The light shining from the ship interior behind them cast long and imposing shadows across the floor of the landing bay. "How ominous," he thought dryly

They were dressed in similar black robes to himself albeit with slightly individualised cuts and tailoring. They too also wore masked helmets like his, but these were much more unique in style. They confidently marched down the ramp towards him and he started to approach the trio in turn.

The four of them joined together almost at the centre of the giant hangar.

One of the three newcomers stepped forward and inclined their head to him. "Well met, Lord Kylo Ren, we are honoured to serve the Supreme Leader with you once more." The voice was deep and masculine with the familiar baritone sound that their masks created. Ren nodded back to the man who was called Marek Durran. He didn't know what Marek's real name was, but he did know that he was fanatical in his devotion the Dark Side and their shared master. One of the other two also spoke now, but they did not give such a respectful greeting.

"I'm surprised to see you here Ren… I heard you were severely crippled by what was it now?... Oh yes!… A sanitation worker and some upstart scavenger girl?" Although the mask disguised it slightly, the voice was clearly female and very clearly mocking him. Llselle Antilles was a competent force user and accomplished fighter, but he trusted her as much as a jawa in a droid factory. Given half the chance she would stab him in the back and steal his position within the First Order in the blink of an eye. He dismissed her with an equally mocking gesture of his hand. "The desire to see your disappointed face ensured my survival Llselle." He would not let her bait him into a fit of rage.

The third robed figure remained silent, but then Corin had never talked much. He was a large Twi'lek and his two long tentacles hung from the sides of his mask. He just stood there hearing all, but saying nothing. A Cold Calculating killer.

These three were members all of the Knights of Ren, the deadly force-wielding unit of the First Order. Dealers of death and destruction with the Dark Side as their ally… and he Kylo Ren was their master.

"We have a mission to complete on Jakku," Ren said briskly. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. The blade came to life with the unique droning sound he loved so much. It crackled with an unholy glare. He had reconstructed it with a larger cracked kyber crystal this time and the blade was slightly wider than it had been previously. The plasma flared out of the side vents on the hilt, which created a deadly cross guard. "It is our duty to seek out and destroy the Jedi," he continued.

Reverantly, the other three Knights drew their lightsabers. Each weapon complemented the force affinities and fighting style of the bearer. Marek slashed the air to produce a scarlet curved katana. Llselle deftly pulled the hilt of her lightsaber in half creating two crimson short blades. Corin had a long staff rather than a sword-hilt, but out of one end shot a thick fiery diamond of ruby light, which resembled a spearhead. "It is our duty to seek out and destroy the Jedi," they repeated in unison and raised their lightsabers above their heads together causing the entire hangar to glow eerily red.

Kylo Ren finished the ritual with the old Sith litany: Peace is a lie, there is only passion . Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory, Through Victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Designs

After the reunion at the shuttle bay, the four Knights of Ren retired to a private conference room on the upper decks of the Bismarck. The furnishings within were plush and comfortable and floating serving droids set out trays of beverages and steaming plates of food on the large metallic table in the centre.

Their status as powerful force users entitled them to luxuries that the grunts on the lower decks could only dream of. " _That is the rightful order of things,"_ thought Kylo Ren as he poured himself a glass of Endorian Wine.

Even before he had joined the First Order, Ren had to admit that he had never wanted for anything when it came to material goods. Being the son of Republic heroes and Alderaan royalty meant that as a child he had lived in expensive accommodation and received gifts and attention from important people from all over the galaxy. Other boys clamoured to be his friend and the girls fawned and sighed at him. All who knew him at the time agreed he had a bright future ahead of him.

All that changed of course, just after his fourteenth nameday; when his mother had discovered that he was force-sensitive and that he had been experimenting with the Dark Side. Suddenly his father had awkwardly told him that he had to leave the family home. " _It's for the best Ben,"_ Han Solo had said before he was all but dragged onto the Millennium Falcon by the Wookie Chewbacca and shipped off to some godforsaken backwater of planet to take an extended stay with good old Uncle Luke the Jedi Master.

They had all come to bitterly _regret_ that decision hadn't they?

He walked over to the circular seating area where the others had already gathered. Now that they were alone they had removed their masks, which had been laid out on a counter along the side of the room and looked like a row of monstrous severed heads. The designs were intimidating and harkened back to the helms worn by the inquisitors of the ancient Sith Empire. Marek's mask was fashioned in the visage of a dragon-like creature, whilst Corin's had coiled black snakes criss-crossing his. Llselle's mask was smooth onyx and took the form of a perfect female face, but above the bridge of the nose, the visor was like a vicious bird, with piercing eyes worked in silvery metal.

When not wearing masks, the Knights of Ren resembled regular galactic civilians. However anyone with intelligence or knowledge of the force would be able to recognise that the people in this room had an air about them that spoke of danger and that they should _not_ be crossed.

They'd not met like this since before the fall of Starkiller Base and the ritual they had performed when reuniting at the shuttle bay had rekindled the Dark Side bond that they shared. This force link had been created by the Supreme Leader himself when a new Knight joined the order and it enhanced their abilities somewhat, especially when they worked in pairs or groups.

Llselle was lounging slightly in her seat, she was tall and slim and had her blonde hair tied up in braids which wrapped around her beautiful porcelain face. He sensed impatience from her and acknowledged that he too was eager to commence their mission.

Marek had already downed two glasses of the Endorian wine. The man was muscular and ruggedly handsome with unkempt short dark brown hair. He had stubble around his jawline and bright blue eyes. If Marek cared about his appearance he had never shown it; this man was a fanatic who wanted those around him to believe he focused all his energies into long meditations and worshipping the Dark Side. As he observed Marek knocking back the alcohol though, Ren realised there were still certain vices that the man could not seem to kick for all his piety.

Once again Corin had said nothing to Ren after removing his mask and sat back watching him… watching Marek and Llselle… _waiting._

"There has been an awakening in the force, I am sure you have all felt it," Kylo Ren stated. All three nodded in response.

"The Supreme Leader has determined that the source of this awakening is twofold. The first is that the Light has foretold our intentions regarding the holy artefact and has manipulated the fates to allow Skywalker the means to thwart our plans." He saw Marek clench his teeth at the mention of this. He continued on. "The second reason is that despite our best efforts there still remain force-sensitive individuals in the galaxy who could challenge us."

It had been easier to identify these people in the systems the First Order controlled. The Knights of Ren had an internal network of agents who would alert them to anyone suspected of showing force-like abilities. Once identified these individuals would be terminated or if they were sufficiently strong, attempts would be made to turn them to the Dark Side and bolster their own ranks.

However ripples in the fabric of the force had confirmed to him that several would-be Jedi still existed in the Republic-controlled worlds. There was Skywalker himself obviously and his mother Leia Organa but also another… One whom he'd met unexpectedly on a raid in the Tokodana system. He had woefully underestimated her powers and paid the consequences for his mistake. He touched the faded red mark that started from just above his left eye, across the bridge of his nose and down his right cheek. Due to his pallid skin and long jet black hair, the scar gave distinct contrast to his angular gothic features. It was a constant reminder of his past weakness.

He had been injured yes, but he should have easily been able to defeat that untrained scavenger girl. He recalled having her backed against a crevasse, their lightsabers locked together, broken trees falling in every direction, she had stared into his intense dark eyes and he had stared right back into her determined hazel eyes. She had mesmerised him and he had felt drawn to her in a way he had never experienced before… until she _rejected_ him. He noticed Corin looking at him intently and he lowered his hand to his side once more.

He pointed towards the bulkhead in the direction of the planet below. " _Jakku_ , this shitty dust pile of a planet, has a misguided yet loyal enclave of those who follow the teachings of the Church of the Light." he growled. "I paid a visit to Tuanal, the tented village they call home not long ago and eliminated their leader along with his acolytes," he continued. "Information regarding the location of Luke Skywalker was discovered there and although we lost this lead when a rebel pilot interfered in the raid, I now believe that I was too _hasty_ in torching the place to the ground."

Ren flicked a switch beside him and a holographic image of Jakku appeared in the centre of their seating area. He moved a dial to zoom in closer on the site of the village. "After researching the old Imperial archives, I have come to the conclusion that it was no coincidence that the Church of the Light had chosen this spot to make their settlement. "The records tell us that a thousand years ago a great Jedi Temple stood in this exact location." He bent forward and steepled his gloved hands together. "I'm convinced there is something hidden there... something important and we need to find it before Luke Skywalker does. If we can't take it ourselves, we must destroy it. The Supreme Leader has commanded it be so and we must obey."

"So this is an archaeological mission?" purred Llselle, "What a shame, I was hoping for a little more excitement than that." Ren cut her off. "The inhabitants on that part of Jakku are not likely to have forgotten the last Stormtrooper attack of the First Order and will have prepared for another similar assault. That is why we will go alone without the aid of Captain Phasma. There will be nobody to cover your arses should you meet with resistance, so beware overconfidence!"

Ren shut off the hologram. "You three will go to the site first and secure the area. At the same time I will be engaged in some intelligence gathering activities at the Niima Outpost and I will join you within one day."

Standing up, Kylo Ren looked at the other Knights sternly. "We'll use my shuttle to travel down to the planet. We leave tomorrow at 1700 Standard Jakku Time. That is all I have to say to you at this point in time, I suggest you take this time to meditate and prepare." He dismissed them with a turn of his head. "You may now leave."

Marek and Llselle stood and bowed formally in turn towards Ren, picked up their masks from the counter and donned them once more before leaving the conference room; the door swishing shut after them. Llselle's bow had been very slight. " _One day she will take her impertinence too far and she would lose one of her limbs to his lightsaber,"_ he thought wretchedly.

Corin had stood but had not moved. Ren cocked his head in a questioning gesture to him. "You have something to say?"

" _What does he suspect?"_ Ren thought to himself with a pang of concern.

The Twi'lek Knight adjusted his tentacles and smoothed his robes as if unsure as to whether he should speak, but eventually he did.

"The girl who is causing our leader such concern.. _Rey_.. Jakku was her home, was it not?"

"Yes," Ren answered carefully "You may have deduced that the Niima Outpost part of our mission concerns finding out more information about her," No point in trying to hide this fact from Corin now he had latched on to it, he was _too_ clever… but he hoped this was the extent of his thoughts and that he'd not taken his reasoning to any further conclusions.

"Do you remember that stormy night on Yavin 4 when we brought down the new Jedi temple and slayed all the students who refused to join the Supreme Leader?" asked Corin in a chillingly emotionless voice.

Ren felt his heart sink in his chest. "How could I forget it?" he tried to respond calmly.

"Was there not a young human padawan girl there at the time about four or five years old if memory serves me correctly?"

" _Yes,"_ Kylo Ren spat. He could see where this line of questioning was going and he didn't like it.

Corin continued. "On that night we all killed for the glory of the Dark Side, but you spared that girl and instead executed a fellow knight."

Ren knew he had to defend himself robustly on this point. "She was a tiny child the youngest of them all and Hallen deserved to be taken down for cowardly attacking her against my orders."

Ren gritted his teeth "Yavin 4 was uninhabited aside from the Jedi academy and it's an inhospitable planet, Skywalker was also off-world at the time. When we left that hovel that passed as a temple, there was nobody left alive there but her! She would have died of exposure within days or eventually starved." He turned his eyes downward in thought. "In hindsight it would have been more merciful to kill her along with the others."

Corin nodded. "Logic dictates that girl is long dead." He walked towards the side of the room, collected his mask and firmly fixed it on his head over his tentacles. "She would have needed to be the sort that could survive on small amounts of food and deal with harsh climates and prolonged solitude," he remarked through the low monotone of his helmet. He glided to the door and stopped briefly before he reached it. "She would have needed to be a skilled _scavenger_ indeed." He finished before exiting and leaving Kylo Ren alone.

" _Damn that Twi'lek, "_ he cursed inwardly. Despite all the mental barriers he had put up against intrusion into his thoughts, Corin had sensed Ren was holding back information on the origins of that damned girl during the mission briefing.

He knew that Corin would not tell the others, but instead would likely expect his silence on the matter to be rewarded by Ren in the future somehow. That's just how the man worked. In his world knowledge was a power akin to the greatest of Dark Side combat skills.

He sat back down on his seat and leaned back, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

" _Rey"_... he said out loud to himself, "Were you _that_ girl?" He closed his eyes and thought back again to that night, he heard the screams and the crying. He felt the pull of the Light… He abruptly opened his eyes once more and threw his wine glass across the room where it smashed into hundreds of small sharp crystalline pieces.

 _ _Tomorrow he would get some answers.__


	3. Chapter 3: Memory of an Awakening

Rey opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep slowly. "Was it morning already?" she thought with a slight feeling of disappointment. It didn't feel like she'd rested enough last night even though it'd been one of the rare times where she had not been plagued by dreams.

She sat up in her bed within the small hut that she had lived in since she'd arrived on the watery world of Ach-To. Rey yawned and let the sunshine coming through the net on the window bathe her face in warmth. She tried to stretch the knots from her muscles and gasped with surprise as she felt the bruises that had been given to her by Master Luke in their lightsaber training the previous day. She had forgotten that he'd caused her to lose her balance on several occasions while sparring with him. Rey had bumped her knees, grazed her hands and taken a solid hit square between her shoulder blades from a force-flung rock while she had been distracted. At the time she had been so determined to get back on her feet and continue to fight that the pain had barely registered. It was not the first time she'd been injured during her Jedi training; however it always seemed that she hurt more the next day for some reason.

She lifted the plain, rough wool blanket and swung her legs around. The stone floor was cold against her feet. She quickly stood up and opened the trunk that lay at the end of her bed, pulling out some plain socks and slipping them on to take the chill off her toes. She rummaged around further in the trunk trying to decide what outfit would be most appropriate for today; there was not a lot to choose from. Rey did not own much in the way of clothing… she never had.

Rey turned and looked in the cracked mirror that hung on the wall and studied her own image curiously. Her long straight brown hair hung around her face in scruffy strands. "It's grown a lot," she noticed. Her smooth skin looked paler these days too. "No scorching desert sun to tan her anymore," she realised.

"Who are you Rey?" she asked herself. "Who have you become?"

She stripped out of her short white cotton nightgown and washed her face and body using a basin of water, some soap and a firm scrubbing brush. She eventually grabbed her tried and trusted grey trousers and wrapped tunic ensemble out of the trunk and proceeded to get dressed. She then strapped on some sturdy black boots and tied a matching leather belt on her waist.

She used to style her hair in three tight buns, but had recently taken to wearing it in one long braid. When she had free time, Rey would practice different ways up twisting and putting her hair up. Ever since she had met Master Luke's sister General Leia Organa, she had been struck with the former Princess' grace and sophistication. She particularly liked to emulate the way Leia wore her hair. It had never occurred to her to take an interest in her appearance before. She had grown up on the harsh and barren world of Jakku, where basic survival came before vanity.

Rey had been a lowly scavenger… a nobody… as long as she could remember; with no relations or friends. She had only been able to rely on herself and had to protect the little niche she had carved for herself alone in the desert. She'd been taught by her supposed guardian Unkhar Plutt how to find scrap metal as a child and then became adept at trading her finds for food, water and knowledge in mechanics, piloting and also martial skills. All practical learning which would help her stay alive while she waited…

Waited for her family to come back and take her home.

After fifteen years of waiting, she now knew in her heart that the people who had left her on Jakku, whomever they might be. were not going to be coming back to collect her.

Rather than continue with false hope, she had chosen instead to shape a new destiny for herself. After leaving Jakku she had taken a journey which could scarcely be believed. She had flown a legendary freighter, battled and killed First Order troops and joined the Galactic Rebellion. Her adventure had involved danger and heartbreak but had also allowed her to experience friendship and self-worth. She had discovered that she possessed wondrous powers... she could wield the Force!

Rey walked to the corner of her hut and sat down cross-legged on the round mat that lay there. It was time for her morning meditation.

She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and opened herself to the light of the Force. It was one of the first things Master Luke had taught her when she had become his apprentice.

The power flowing through her seemed to be focusing on her recent memories…

She recalled the day she had first climbed all those stairs leading up to the ancient Jedi temple where the hermit-like Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had exiled himself. She'd been in awe of standing on an island completely surrounded by never-ending water.

On Jakku water had been so rare and precious. She had used to dream of such a place during the cold desert nights alone, Rey could hardly believe such a place really existed.

Luke had seemed shocked when he'd met her at first, displaying a grim expression when he had pulled down the hood of his brown somewhat tattered garb to reveal his bearded face.

Rey had tentatively held out his father's lightsaber to him and on behalf of Leia, asked him to help the resistance fight the evil First Order.

Master Luke had remained silent for a short time, before approaching her and taking the lightsaber she had offered, turning it over carefully with his machine-like prosthetic hand and then tucking it away in his robes. Suddenly he had embraced her tightly and for some reason she'd had tears running down her cheeks.

"My dear girl, I have felt what hardship you have endured … and can see the pain on your face. It is time… I must play my part in the upcoming battle against Snoke and the Dark Side."

He'd then stood back, his blue eyes twinkling and smiled at her with an air of nostalgia and said:

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to help me"

Thus began her training.

Rey smiled to herself as she meditated. There were so many lessons: telekinesis, suppression of emotions and combat of course, but she was surprised how quickly she picked things up sometimes. It was almost as if she had heard these teachings before in the distant past… but that was impossible she knew… It was satisfying to be achieving so much and yet disturbing at the same time.

Her mental balance faltered slightly when she pondered her lessons in mind control. She had confided to Master Luke her frightening experience of interrogation on Starkiller Base at the hands of Kylo Ren.

Rey could sense that the mention of his nephew's name caused pain in Luke's heart. "Even a Jedi Master still battled with some sliver of emotion, "she concluded. The way Han Solo had told it, Ren had been responsible for killing Luke's former apprentices. One day she would ask her master about what exactly happened at the Jedi Academy, but it was still too soon.

Luke had explained to her that Kylo Ren had probably inadvertently awakened her force abilities when he had attempted to invade her mind and discover the secret location of Ach-To.

Her meditation started to bring that fateful day back with vivid clarity…


	4. Chapter 4: Duel of the Minds

Rey remembered…

Kylo Ren had apprehended and abducted her on the planet of Takodana and flown her in his shuttle to Starkiller Base. Rey shivered within her meditative state.

He'd stalked her through the jungle, a knight of darkness robed in black with his face hidden beneath a chilling mask. She had tried to defend herself but he'd deflected away her desperate blaster bolts as if he were swatting flies. She had sensed that he was enjoying this hunt and relished the small screams she made each time she shakily fired off a shot at him. However, eventually he'd grown tired of the chase and with a wave of a hand he'd paralysed her where she stood.

After prowling around her like a predatory animal he had threatened her with his glowing red lightsaber. Ren had held it against her neck, letting her feel its burning hot plasma and demanding she provide him a map piece that would lead him to Master Luke's secret location on Ach-To.

He'd then decided to end it there and knocked her unconscious with a simple and devastating projection of his thoughts. Her friend Finn had later told her that Kylo Ren had carried her in his arms personally rather than having his Stormtroopers haul her away... strange… and _creepy_.

She had later awoken with a start on Starkiller Base, and found herself strapped into a standing metal rack which she instantly understood was meant as a torture device!

And he was right there… in front of her, hunched down watching her through that terrifying-looking mask. At the time Rey had drawn on her survival skills and willed herself to be calm… _be strong_.

He had tried to mock her bravery in that low metallic voice of his, but she had countered this by implying he was a coward for hiding behind a mask. Ren seemed to take this as a challenge and quite unexpectedly he unclipped the fittings on the front of the gleaming black and silver helmet and removed it to reveal the face beneath.

Rey had been utterly shocked.

Kylo Ren was younger than she had expected, perhaps only about ten years older than herself at most. He was so strikingly good-looking… a pale prince of the Dark Side. She'd felt shame that she could have had thoughts like these in relation to such a man! When she was in such a perilous situation too!

Ren's piercing dark eyes had seemed to stare into her very soul, for he smiled sardonically at her with his beautiful but cruel mouth. _"Don't be afraid I feel it too."_ he said in a satisfied voice, still sounding deep, even without the mask.

He then proceeded to draw up and stand beside her immobilised body and stretched his leather-gloved hand in front of her face before he began to invade her thoughts brutally, delving into her most intimate memories, searching for the secret map without mercy. He moved his intense-looking face close to hers…

Rey had felt like vomiting whilst suffering this violation and had tried to turn her head away from his hot breath as much as she could, but he just kept leaning in closer and _closer_ almost brushing her neck with his lips… _"He's attracted to me!"_ she'd suddenly realised… _"What the hell is he planning to do with me?"_ she inwardly screamed _"No, I won't let this happen!"_

She attempted once again to calm her thoughts and imagined a wall protecting her mind against the crashing waves of his probing.

 _"Get out of my head!"_ she had hissed through clenched teeth.

 _"You know I can take anything I want,"_ he stated with a smirk on his face.

 _"I'm not giving you anything!"_ she had spat back at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, still smiling at her with fake charm, seemingly inviting her to challenge him. _"The sick bastard was enjoying this"_ she had thought incredulously.

 _"We'll see"_ he'd responded invitingly.

Rey had been scared, but determined to fight back too! She'd had lashed out wildly with what she now realised had been the Force and fought his probing with every inch of will she possessed. She had reflected his hateful smirk right back at him when she had somehow latched on to his own _unguarded_ thoughts and revelled in his angry surprise.

 _"You…You're Afraid,"_ she had said in an almost jubilant tone. _"Afraid that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"_

He had drawn back and broken off the interrogation with an angry scowl. Both of them were breathing quickly and he was staring at her with equal measures of wonder and burning hate.

She had then projected her thoughts freely to him. _"How'd do you like that you evil shitbag?"_

He was livid with rage but did not respond. Kylo Ren had then grabbed his mask and stormed out of the detention chamber.

Lights swirled in her mind and Rey brought herself out of her meditation.

Was there some reason these memories were being played out so vividly to her today? Was the force guiding her with visions? She felt a sudden sinking feeling and something seemed to hum in her skull.

 _"Don't think I've forgotten you my little scavenger bitch, you got lucky back then... but when we next meet I will show you the true meaning of suffering!"_

Rey jumped to her feet and reached for the Force instinctively. Her lightsaber flew to her right hand in seconds, clutching it defensively, alert and ready. "Who's there?" she whispered straining her ears and listening intently. There was no sound out of the ordinary though, just the gentle lapping of the sea and the calling of the gulls outside.

 _"Had that been the voice of Kylo Ren? What was going on!?"_ she thought, her stomach turning.

She knew she needed to talk to Master Luke urgently.

Dimly she started to hear the digital clicks and beeping of R2-D2. He was calling to her in that weird binary language of astromech droids. He was asking her whether she was actually going to come out of her hut at all today.

She drew back the cloth curtain that covered the door of her dwelling and hurried through. "I'm coming Artoo!" she shouted.


End file.
